


Court Of The Dragon Queen

by MTL17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen celebrates with her servant girls.This story takes place after Season 8, but deviates from canon after that.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Doreah/Irri/Missandei, Doreah/Daenerys Targaryen, Irri/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franciviola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franciviola/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

Daenerys Targaryen had finally done it. She was now Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Undisputed Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Well, the North still had some issue with this, but she had a bloodless solution to that she was very much looking forward to going through with. Something she really, truly hoped it would, given that she sacrificed over half of her Army, and two of her children in the name of not only conquering Westeros, but liberating it from those who slaughter it's people needlessly. To do the same would be incredibly counterproductive, stupid, and worst of all, it would mean embracing everything she had fought so hard to stop herself from becoming. Although, maybe she would have accepted that fate, if she didn't still have people worth fighting for.

Like her beloved Missandei, Irri and especially Doreah. She had lost a lot of servants along the way, especially in the Battle for Winterfell, when she thought she was done for. That they all were. But through all hardships, these three had remained loyal and completely devoted to her. Admittedly, perhaps that was because of exactly what she did with them behind closed doors. Like right now. Oh yes, today was a day of great celebration, her official coronation, a party which she had promised would go on until dawn, and she could certainly rely on the Dothraki and the North Men to do their part towards that. Although she had made it very clear if there were any... issues, they would answer directly to her, and her remaining Dragon.

To her credit, she stayed for longer than usual for these kinds of celebrations. She had to for the sake of morale, but she very much enjoyed herself, as did most of the members of her inner circle, like Jon Snow. But when maybe close to a third of the partygoers had made their excuses, or passed out, the Queen made an excuse of her own, namely that she wished to spend the rest of the night in the throne room, contemplating her victory, and what it cost. It was the perfect lie, because there was truth to it. However, it was not the only reason that she was now finally where she belonged, sitting on the Iron Throne, literally surrounded by adoring subjects.

Once again proving she wasn't stupid, she had guards standing outside, just in case there were any who were stupidly loyal to the last regime, or simply remembered her father too vividly. More importantly, she had been accompanied by her three favourite servants, and once they were alone, they were all over her. Despite being the dominant one in the relationship Daenerys allowed her favourite girls to swiftly disrobe her, and predictably fight each other for the honour of kissing her. Although this was far from the first time this had happened, and they were good, and made sure each one of them got a turn with her lips, while the other two kissed all over her body, something which became easier as they were quick to disrobe her, while removing their own clothing along the way.

Daenerys was now fulfilling another one of her dreams, this one also involving sitting on the Iron Throne. More accurately, she was sitting naked on the Iron Throne, being worshiped by three beautiful women. Sadly she highly doubted she was the first Ruler to do this exact thing. No doubt the usurper Robert Baratheon had indulged in this many times before, and it disgusted her that she was following his lead. And it wasn't much better that her own family had indulged in it before him, mostly with each other. But despite all that, she just couldn't resist. Maybe especially because it was the woman simply known as Doreah, who was the first to have the honour of eating the pussy of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, while she sat on the Iron Throne.

Sweet Doreah had been with her since the beginning of her rise to power, and had taught her much about her body in the process. Without Doreah giving her confidence with her own sexuality, there was no doubt that Daenerys would have never made it this far. So she was only too happy to regularly reward her precious Doreah, who was her favourite even amongst her favourites. Not that Missandei and Irri were completely left out, as they were on their knees at the side of the Iron Throne, kissing her feet, just as the favourite amongst them had in the beginning. However, it wasn't long before Doreah had kissed her way up the Queen's legs, and gave Daenerys what she truly wanted in that moment.

Namely, a long, slow lick to her cunt, the mighty Dragon Queen letting out her first loud happy cry of this session of fun with her girls. That kind of cry always seemed deafening in otherwise silent rooms, but this time it echoed around the obscenely large room, clearly designed to show off. The timid little girl she used to be would have been embarrassed by such a thing, but the Mother of Dragons just grinned wickedly, and rewarded her sweet Doreah by reaching down and stroking her long brown hair. She petted it affectionately, reinforcing what this girl was to her. Oh yes, Doreah might be her favourite, but all three of these women were her playthings. Her pets. Her sex slaves.

Once again showing that she understood her place Doreah smiled against her cunt, and then repeated the initial lick, albeit a little bit quicker, and ignoring her Queen's clit. Which could be seen as a bad thing, but Daenerys knew it was necessary, if the act was to be done properly. There were occasions where she would order Doreah to rush, but this wasn't one of those times. No, the Dragon Queen did not need to go anywhere, or do anything. All she needed to do was sit there on her rightful throne, and be worshiped by her favourite servants. Just as she had dreamed of doing so many times on the very long road to this wonderful moment.

Doreah had been sold into sexual slavery when she was very young where she had been taught a variety of ways to please men, and women. Ironically, pleasing women had only meant to be for the amusement of her Master, or to finish the job that he couldn't. Her old teachers could have never have imagined a woman being her owner, and certainly not in the position of power that Daenerys Targaryen had been able to claim for herself. Nor could they imagine Doreah being this happy. Or to find someone truly worthy of her devotion. Someone who would free her from her obligations, but allow her the privilege of serving them willingly. And ironically, Doreah had found some freedom in being her Khaleesi's sex slave.

There had certainly never been anything that Doreah enjoyed more than the privilege of worshiping the perfect body sitting before her, especially her Khaleesi's delicious little cunt. Oh yes, Doreah could happily spend hours kneeling before Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and licking her yummy little twat. And she had, many, many times, this time being no exception. Which honestly, came as a great relief to her. After all, she had no quarrel with Missandei or Irri, especially as their Queen had made her preference crystal clear, but it was not uncommon at times like this for Doreah to be forced to share this privilege, Missandei and Irri swapping places with her at the request of the Dragon Queen.

At any moment Doreah was expecting that order, and it would be one she would obey without hesitation. Well, perhaps some hesitation, because even though she should know better, had been taught better, Doreah had grown to have the bad habit of being greedy when it came to eating this heavenly treat. But this time, the only way she had to share her precious Dany, was by Missandei and Irri pressing kisses to other parts of her incredible body. Admittedly, a truly selfish part of her wished to have this goddess all to herself, but deep down she knew the truth. The truth that someone like Queen Daenerys Targaryen deserved to be worshiped by multiple people at once. As many as she wanted, in whatever way she wanted.

So Doreah reminded herself to be grateful for what she had, which was a lot. Namely, by becoming lost in the best tasting pussy she'd ever had the privilege of licking. Hell, as part of Daenerys Targaryen's entourage she'd had the privilege of sampling a lot of decadent treats. But of all the exotic fruits, meats, and even wine she had sampled, nothing could truly compare to her Dany's pussy cream. Except of course, for the girl cum of Daenerys Targaryen. Something which would be hers soon enough, but then it would be the beginning of the end, and eating the pussy of this goddess was perhaps her very favourite thing in the entire world, so as much as she was looking forward to making her Queen cum, she was in no hurry.

Daenerys definitely wasn't in a hurry, but also, there was a limit to how much of this incredible pleasure she could take without it becoming unbearable. In fact, they reached that point, sooner than the Mother of Dragons would have liked, but she wasn't about to embarrass herself, by giving in too the need to more right away. No, instead she distracted herself, by pulling first Missandei and then Irri into a passionate kiss. Which of course, increased her enjoyment, but not enough to make her cum. But that was okay, because as her mouth was occupied, she wasn't able to do something embarrassing, like ask for more too soon. Or even worse, beg for it.

She had fought so long and so very hard to be Queen, and the Queen should never have to beg for what she wanted, and in this case needed. But Doreah was ridiculously good with her mouth and tongue, and knew just when to increase the licks ever so slightly, and her attention to Daenerys's clit, to the point that the Mother of Dragons would do anything to get what she wanted. Which, to her shame, one time had involved her literally begging Doreah for mercy. Thankfully it had just been the two of them, and not even Missandei or Irri had been there to witness her great shame. But it was something that Daenerys promised herself would never happen again, and thanks to her other servants she was able to keep that promise, for now.

At least to the point where when the time came, Daenerys managed to make her words sound like an order, "More! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, give me more! Make me cum! Yessssssssss, make your Queen cum with your talented little tongue. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me with it! Truly worship your Queen, inside and out. Tongue fuck your Khaleesi! Oh yes, fuck the Khaleesi! Ah fuck! Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me, AH FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Fortunately, not only did she managed to keep her voice and her comments commanding, but Doreah gave her what she wanted, fairly swiftly. When they were alone together Doreah have been known to push her luck, but thankfully that did not extended to when there were witnesses, as in this case. Unfortunately Daenerys didn't exactly keep herself in the exact same position while cumming, as she threw her head back and let out a scream, which would probably be heard by the entire Seven Kingdoms. But let them. At least in that moment, she wanted everyone to know that Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the new Ruler of Westeros, was cumming nice and hard into the beautiful mouth and face of another woman.

Previous experience told Daenerys that even in a place like this it was unlikely they would be heard, and even if they were, what of it? No one could do anything to her now. She was untouchable. Queen of her homeland, and arguably the entire world. Oh yes, she had conquered West and East, uniting them under her banner, and now this was her reward. Cumming over and over again, thanks to the incredible pleasure that another woman could give her. Or more accurately, women. Gods yes, Missandei and Irri did not sit back and allow Doreah to do all the work. No, they each latched onto one of Daenerys's tits, and sucked greedily. Which had been what they were doing before, but never so passionately, and the additional stimulation helped Daenerys cum again, and lose the ability to think for a while.

Doreah had lashed on to Daenerys's clit and sucked it to bring her Queen to the edge of orgasm, and then finally granted her wish, and pushed her tongue inside of her. Which was more than enough to send her over that edge, and with well-practiced ease Doreah quickly pulled her tongue out, and wrapped her lips around that entrance, so she could swallow at least the majority of that first climax. She then further showed off her training by switching back and forth between tongue fucking the mighty Mother of Dragons, and swallowing her cum. Hell, the third and especially the second time she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Daenerys Targaryen she was able to get quite the rhythm going, allowing her to properly fuck the newly crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

It was in those precious moments, that Doreah truly had power over this goddess of a woman. As she had told her before, with her husband out there, he was the mighty Khal, but in the bedroom, he was hers. Admittedly, that wasn't always true with this woman. Daenerys Targaryen remembered her words, and strived to be in control as much as possible, but there were times where even she had to let go, and it was the most beautiful thing that Doreah had ever seen. Men had never felt like an achievement, but in these moments, she truly felt like she conquered the conqueror, if only for a few precious minutes, or sometimes even just seconds, until inevitably, her Queen would regain control.

Sadly that moment came sooner than she would've liked, which was often the case when they were not alone. Although, even when they were, it seemed inevitable that the gentle grip on her hair would tighten, and Doreah would find her face being pushed deeper into the cunt of her Khaleesi. Then she started rubbing herself against her face, which was wonderful, but it was like the Queen was truly marking her property with her girl cum and pussy cream. But that would be the likely outcome anyway from being in this position, and Doreah would rather be in control doing it. More importantly, when she was in control, it was easier to swallow that heavenly liquid. But it was not her place to question her betters, so she allowed herself to let go, and was again simply allowing Daenerys Targaryen to have her way with her.

To be fair, there was definitely a certain thrill to Daenerys using her for her pleasure. Just like the men before her, the mighty Dragon Queen treating her like truly nothing but a whore, already bought and paid for, and now happy to be used. And Doreah would rather be used by Daenerys Targaryen than the entire army of Dothraki. At least partly because she could trust her Queen not to go too far, this time would be no exception, and she was pushed backwards just before the lack of being able to breathe properly was becoming a serious problem. Although she wasn't given much of a chance to catch her breath, before being given her next command.

"Doreah, fetch me my woman's weapon." Daenerys ordered.

"Yes Khaleesi, right away Khaleesi." Doreah bowed her head, before instinctively reaching for her face.

"No!" Daenerys snapped, startling her girls. She then explained herself, stroking Doreah's hair affectionately as she did so, as one did a pet, which made her pussy pleaser preen happily, "You should know better than to wash your face. Your Queen has given you a gift, and I expect you to where it with pride. No matter where you go."

"Forgive me my Khaleesi, I meant no disrespect." Doreah quickly apologized for her behaviour, then bit her lip for a few long seconds, and then against her better judgment explained herself, "I just... I just thought..."

"You thought?" Daenerys snapped at her favourite trailing off, and then pushed, "What did you think, my pet?"

"Well, it is an honour to receive any gift from you. Especially your delicious cum. Mmmmmmmm, I love wearing it on my face." Doreah tried to do damage control by laying on the compliments, and then continued cautiously, "I just... well, we are in this strange land, which cares so much about keeping up appearances, that you would want me too..."

"Hide the truth for the sake of my good name?" Daenerys chuckled, loving the way that it caused Doreah to blush. Something she admired for a few long seconds, before dismissing the concern, "Do not worry, my pet. This celebration will continue until the early hours of the evening, and should anyone see you, they will likely be too drunk to tried to give you a second look. But take a guard with you, just in case. And even if they do see that your face is covered with some sort of cum, there is no indication that it is mine. Sadly. You could have been simply playing with one of my other servants. And even if they do see you come directly from these chambers, and correctly guess who is responsible for it, well, it isn't enough proof to do anything about it. And I doubt I am the first to do such a thing. And I'm sure some of them would be impressed."

"Yes, your grace." Doreah purred, equally amused by the idea as their Queen, so much so consciously using the Westeros term for her as a sign of it.

The two women exchanged a smile, and then Daenerys pushed, "So what are you waiting for? Do as you're told, my hot little anal slave. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, the sooner you bring me my woman's weapon, the sooner that it will be as deep as it can going to your ass. And we both know you want that. Don't you?"

"Oh yes, my Queen." Doreah's eyes lit up greedily at the idea, and quickly got up and did as she was told, "Thank you, my Queen. And I'm so sorry for my hesitance. I was just so in awe of your beauty."

"I bet you were." Daenerys chuckled as she watched her favourite disappear. She then became very aware of the looks she was getting, so she turned to her other servants and questioned, "Something on your minds?"

"No, your grace." Missandei replied quickly and decisively.

"No, your grace." Irri replied, a lot less quickly and decisively. Then when her Queen continued staring at her she hesitantly mumbled, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Daenerys pushed.

"It's nothing Khaleesi, I should not have talked out of turn." Irri quickly responded, not wanting to be like Doreah, and not just because she didn't have the luxury, "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Except for the fact that you've been with me for years, and you should know you can talk freely. At least when we are alone together." Daenerys said sadly, before offering, "Is it that I favour Doreah? Because I thought we've been over this. I do, but I also value you and Missandei, and I wish to show you how. Mmmmmmmmm, and I promise you come before this night is over, you should both be rewarded for being my loyal little fuck sluts. But make no mistake, all three of you are getting ass fucked tonight. Oh yes, your Queen requires you to submit your private holes to me, as a sign of your total devotion to me. And I will have these holes."

"Yes, of course Khaleesi. They, they are your holes to fuck." Irri blushed, before insisting, "But please, take Missandei's ass hole first. She has been a good sex slave for you. Not like me and Doreah. In fact, we should spank me and Doreah before offering us any kind of reward. Please punish us for speaking out of turn."

"I'll take it under advisement." Daenerys said simply, before beckoning Missandei towards her with a wicked grin, "But this conversation bores me. Missandei, come here and prove that we could be doing something better with our lips, and our tongues. And by that, I mean, kiss me, you beautiful woman."

"Yes, your grace. Thank you, your grace." Missandei replied and obeyed eagerly, returning that wicked grin with a soft smile in the process.

Daenerys grabbed Missandei as soon as she was in range, pulled her onto her lap, and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. She'd meant for it to be softer and sweeter, at least at first, but it was hardly the first time that she had got carried away with such a thing. And it wasn't like Missandei was complaining. In fact, while Missandei and especially Irri could be quite timid sometimes, when it came to kissing it did not take much for them to be pushed into more bold actions. Which was one of the reasons that this was one of the Dragon Queen's favourite past times. In fact, she loved kissing, and could indulge in doing this with her servants for hours, given half the chance.

This wasn't supposed to be any different, Daenerys plan to go back and forth between the lips of Missandei and Irri for as long as it took for Doreah to return, and possibly even after that, and she included her favourite into the mix. But just as she was considering switching over to Irri she became aware of the doors opening, and someone coming inside. It was far too early for it to be Doreah, which briefly made Daenerys fear the worst. Thankfully it was not an assassin, or anything like that. No, it was someone she trusted deeply. Unfortunately, it was Grayworm, who despite being Unsullied, had proven to have feelings for Missandei, the woman who was now sitting on her lap, who she had been kissing when he walked in.

But, always the professional, Grayworm took a deep breath, marched to the bottom of the steps, and then greeted, "My apologies for the interruption Khaleesi, but you wished to know the movements of significant players, and we just received word that Sansa Stark is on her way to Kings Landing, and will be arriving here shortly."

"That is excellent news, thank you Grayworm." Daenerys smiled softly, and then after a brief pause asked, "Was there something else?"

"No Khaleesi. My apologies. I... I was just waiting for permission to leave." Grayworm said, although he was struggling to keep his eyes straight and away from the naked women.

"You have it." Daenerys said softly.

"Thank you, my Queen." Grayworm bowed his head, turned and headed towards the door.

"And Grayworm... thank you." Daenerys said softly, honestly feeling a little guilty, "You are a loyal servant, and you shall be rewarded. This I swear."

"Thank you, my Queen." Grayworm repeated, and then added as he disappeared at the door, "But serving you is it's own reward."

"Isn't it just." Doreah quipped as she re-entered the room, fully aware that she would get a far more significant reward.

"You were quick." Daenerys raised an eyebrow, wondering just how long she'd been kissing Missandei. Perhaps she had lost track of time?

"I had good reason too, your grace." Doreah grinned, then pointed out with delight, "And I wasn't that quick."

"Whatever. Bring my weapon to me, slut." Daenerys's eyes narrowed as she held out her hand, "Your ass needs to be taught a lesson."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah beamed happily, gleefully obliging.

Daenerys grabbed the toy as soon as she was able, then handed it to Irri while ordering, "Placed this on my body, and prepare it with your mouth."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri replied, shooting a smug look at Doreah before doing as she was told.

Admittedly this wasn't much of a punishment for Doreah in the grand scheme of things, but still the spoiled servant pouted, and watched with jealousy as Irri strapped the cock to her Queen's crotch, and then took the device into her mouth. Which was exactly the reaction Daenerys had been hoping to get. After all, Doreah had only been slightly insolent. Nothing which even required a spanking. At least not yet. Of course Daenerys's main focus was on a different servant, that being the one that was enthusiastically sucking her cock. Although Irri was not as well practiced a cock sucker, and again struggled with taking the full length, so her Queen generously offered her some help.

"Missandei, help Irri prepare my cock." Daenerys ordered, "Concentrate on the base, while she works the upper half. Oh yes, work the shaft together. Double-team that big dick. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, that's it, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, good girls. Good little cock suckers! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, please your Queen with your cock sucking skills."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Missandei replied and quickly obeyed, making Doreah even more jealous.

More importantly, it better prepared that big dick, Missandei quickly kneeling down next to Irri and using her tongue to lick the lower half of the cock. Without having to be asked, the two servants switched places a few times, although even Missandei struggled to take much more of the dick into her throat. But together they covered it in saliva, and created quite the show in the process. One which, if she was in the right mood, Daenerys could have watched for hours. However, she was eager to get to the 'real fun'. Besides, there would be plenty of time for blow jobs when her cock was properly flavoured. So as soon as she was sure that the 'woman's weapon' was wet enough, the Dragon Queen gave Doreah the command she'd been clearly waiting for.

"That is enough, stand up and turn around." Daenerys ordered, "Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, show me your pretty little bottoms."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Missandei replied and quickly obeyed.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri replied and quickly obeyed.

"And as for you," Daenerys quickly added with a wicked grin to her favourite, "Do the same, but come here first. Oh yes, your Queen desires a good look at your pretty little ass hole stretched around that plug, mmmmmmmmmm, all nice and ready for your Queen to use it for it's true purpose. Being my fuck hole. My personal little fuck hole! Oh yes, oooooooooooh, good girl."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah returned the grin with one of her own and did as she was told, even as her Queen was still speaking.

Then Daenerys grabbed onto the plug and began sliding it in and out of Doreah's butt hole, and then ordered, "Now beg for the privilege of my cock in your ass."

"Oh please Khaleesi, please fuck my ass." Doreah moaned happily in response, "Please allow me the privilege of having your cock in my ass! Oooooooooooh fuck, I want it, I want it so bad. Please my Queen, allow me the honour of pleasing you with my ass hole. Fuck it like a whore's cunt! Mmmmmmmmm, please? Oh please, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Daenerys could listen to Doreah beg for her for hours, and had done so in the past, but as much as she enjoyed that, and playing with that plug, she just couldn't resist replacing it with her cock. After all, it had been a long day, and she hadn't anally violated another woman since this morning. That was far too long to go without fulfilling her favourite act of dominance, especially with her beloved Doreah, who had of course been the one to receive this honour this morning. Although even then it had been something of a quicky at least by their standards, as Daenerys knew she had a very long day ahead of her. Which was why she was determined to take her time and really enjoy this. Something that she went to great lengths to get.

Sure, the initial penetration was hardly gentle, as Daenerys pulled out the plug, spread those cheeks, and yanked Doreah forcefully downwards, anally violating her in one hard thrust. But then she held her servant firmly in place, and then very slowly pulled her down onto her big dick. If it were up to Doreah she would have probably just slammed herself downwards, regardless of the pain. Or maybe because of it, the well-used anal whore wanting to actually feel shameful pain, after having been sodomized so frequently that her back door and back passage were now permanently loose and ready to be used. Even more so than the other anal sluts surrounding her.

The thought caused Daenerys to smile widely and wickedly, along with the side of that dick slowly disappearing into the other woman's most private hole. Something which initially the Dragon Queen made sure she got the best look at, until her servant was about half way down, then she smacked Doreah's backside and faked a cough, prompting her little anal slut to take over for her. And again, proving to be the perfect well-trained anal bitch, Doreah's hands immediately shot to her cheeks and spread them apart. Also, she spread those cheeks slowly and leaned forward, putting on the best show possible for her Khaleesi, like a good anal slave should. Which she further did by lowering herself down the rest of the way nice and slowly.

Admittedly, there were times where Doreah would be in a cheeky mood, perhaps even hoping to get her bottom roughly spanked. During moments like this, even though Daenerys had made it clear that she wanted a slow butt stuffing, Doreah lent herself downwards, but she decided this was not the day to be disobedient. No, this was the day to continue spreading her cheeks throughout the initial sodomy, and doing everything in her power to maximize the enjoyment of the superior woman. And Daenerys loved her for it. That, and so many other reasons. Although even with her favourite, her eyes did occasionally drift to the other amazing pieces of asses just waiting to be used.

Doreah in comparison only had eyes for her Queen, especially when she was inside of her. Her training taught her to act that way with paying customers, but Daenerys Targaryen was so much more to her than that. More than even a Queen/Khaleesi. She was her everything. A goddess who had come to this plane of existence to finally give them all a wise and worthy Ruler. But above all else, Doreah was in love with her, which was against everything she was taught, but she couldn't help it. Dany was just so wonderful. And nothing had ever given her pleasure so much as the things Queen Daenerys Targaryen did to her, maybe especially this. Oh yes, this cock was bigger than any 'real' cock, and was currently reminding her that all her holes belonged to this superior woman.

Honestly Doreah even love the feeling of that cock reminding her back passage it should always be widely stretched out and ready to receive her Khaleesi's dick. It still hurt after all these years, but it was glorious. Oh Gods, she loved this feeling, that part of her was actually disappointed when she finally found her cheeks resting against the lap of her owner's, announcing every inch of Daenerys Targaryen's dick was buried as deep as it could go up her ass. Something she just couldn't resist savouring for a few long seconds, before starting to bounce up and down, officially beginning to sodomize herself on the man-made meat. Fortunately, this was something that she knew her Khaleesi loved to savour as much as she did.

They also both loved to savour the initial butt fucking, which was good because this was all Doreah was going to get for a while. Again, this was something she had been trained for in the Pleasure House, and back then it had seemed like a relief. Oh yes, let some other whore have the privilege of attending to whatever sweaty brute had paid for them for the night, and she would just dance around and look pretty. But again, it was different with Dany. Oh Gods yes, with her wonderful Dany, Doreah would savour every precious moment she could get pleasing her Queen with her body. Even if she was using her ass hole to do it. Or maybe especially when she was using her ass hole to do it, as the nastiness of the act only added to her enjoyment.

Which was why towards the end she couldn't help the glare at her fellow anal loving servants. Oh why couldn't Dany have asked for her, and her alone? Of course, Doreah knew the answer to that. Namely, Missandei and Irri had been with her every step of the way too, pretty much, and they deserve to be rewarded. More importantly, the goddess known as Daenerys Targaryen deserve to have everything that she wanted, which definitely included as many play things that she wanted, especially on this special day. Besides, Doreah liked to think that she was too well-trained to truly complain. Of course, opinions may vary, given that when the time game, she didn't immediately move away.

"Doreah, stop being a greedy little ass whore." Daenerys scolded with a wicked chuckle, "Let someone else have a turn taking your Queen's dick up her bottom."

"Please Khaleesi, five more minutes?" Doreah pleaded hopefully, during a loud moan.

"Now!" Daenerys said firmly, brushing Doreah's hand out of the way, so she could smack her bottom, "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Yes Khaleesi, sorry Khaleesi." Doreah whimpered softly and quickly obeyed.

"That's better." Daenerys huffed, before turning her attention to another one of her anal bitches, "Irri, take over."

"Yes Khaleesi, thank you Khaleesi." Irri quickly replied and obeyed, "Thank you, oh Gods, thank you for this privilege."

Daenerys had to smirk at this response. Of her three handmaidens Irri always had been the most eager to please. Probably because it had been obvious from the beginning that her Khaleesi clearly favored Doreah, leading to insecurity. Insecurity, which pushed her into things she still wasn't entirely comfortable with, like anal sex. Because sure, Irri always came from it, but she found the whole thing deeply embarrassing. But so did Missandei, to be fair, leaving Doreah as the shameless anal slut of the bunch, which the Dragon Queen another reason to favour her. However, just because Irri wasn't her favourite, and this wasn't Irri's favourite thing ever, didn't mean that both women didn't enjoy it.

Obviously one enjoyed it more than the other, but Daenerys truly believed that sweet Irri lived to please her, and she was doing that again by spreading her cheeks as soon as she was in position, and pushing downwards, as soon as the plug had been removed from her back hole. Daenerys was only too happy to help her, grabbing the plug and sliding it in and out of the other girl's ass, before pulling it out, and shoving it into Irri's mouth. She then grabbed a firm hold of the woman's weapon and held it steady as Irri slowly but steadily caused her butt hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider until the head of that big dick to slide through that forbidden hole, into Irri's bottom. Oh yes, the servant girl took her Queen's cock into her ass, and thus pleased her. So much so, that the Dragon Queen let out a sharp cry of delight.

It was drowned out by the cries of pain that Irri let out, but still. Like the well-trained anal whore that she was, Irri then gave herself a few long seconds to recover, before pushing herself downwards again, causing inch after inch of the big dick to slide deep into her bowels. And she continued spreading her cheeks, providing the perfect view of that big dick disappearing into that pretty little back door, making the Mother of Dragons practically drool with lust. Oh yes, this was one of her favourite things in the world, which was why Irri's comfort was a small price to pay for it. Especially because she knew that eventually it would make this slut cum, just as it would hurt the two sluts. There would just be a lot of pain, discomfort, and embarrassment before that. At least, for the servants.

This was as it should be, as far as Daenerys was concerned. For an outsider for looking in, they may mistake this for cruelty, but it wasn't. Not really. No, Daenerys was simply re-establishing her dominance over her fuck toys, and allowing them all to show just how much they were devoted to her. Oh yes, she was putting their loyalty to the test, and they were all passing with flying colours. Which of course, would be rewarded when the time came. Of course, before that, there was another handmaiden to get too. Someone that the new Queen found her eyes drifting too, even as the latest butt fucking really started to get going, and with it, whatever pain Irri was experiencing would turn to pure pleasure.

Irri wasn't really conscious of anything except the massive cock making it's way through her bowels. And of course, far more importantly, her Khaleesi. Although shamefully, even her Khaleesi wasn't her main focus, as she should be. Oh yes, her Khaleesi's wants and needs should always be her main focus, but during an ass fucking it was hard for Irri to concentrate on anything other than her most private orifice being violated, and this was no exception. Thankfully it became easier when her bottom came to rest in the lap of the other woman, meaning every inch of the cock was buried deep within her backside. Especially as her wonderful Khaleesi permitted her a few much needed minutes to recover from this obscene violation.

Of course, it wasn't that long before Irri started slowly lifting herself up, and then pushing herself downwards just as slowly, causing the cock to slide in and out of her butt hole. She then repeated this process over and over again, meaning that the sodomy had officially begun. Oh Gods, she was once again being sodomized. By another woman, no less. The Ruler of this entire land. Her Queen, who she had perform this act for 1000 times, and would happily do it 1000 more. Hell, Irri would do this forever if she was permitted too, because she knew just how much her beloved Khaleesi adored it. In that, she was able to find enjoyment in the act she thought she would never allow any man to inflict upon her.

To be fair she had stayed true to that promise, as this was no man she was allowing into that private area. No, it was Daenerys Targaryen, a woman who now seemed to be beyond her various titles, to the point they should be calling her goddess. Oh yes, pleasing such an incredible being was orgasmically wonderful, no matter what painful act she was forcing upon herself. And of course, the pain faded away, and any discomfort became unnoticeable next to the physical pleasure she felt from getting her ass fucked. Gods, that was so very humiliating, but Irri just couldn't help herself. No one could. Oh yes, no one stood a chance against Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Something her Khaleesi once again proved by conquering the Seven Kingdoms, just as she was conquering Irri's ass now.

Which was all well and good, but Doreah hadn't had to suffer the humiliation of cumming so quickly from such a twisted act. Something which Irri was beginning to think she would, as she was getting close to climax. Maybe worst of all, she was very close to not caring. Then, just as it was beginning to become too much, she was thankfully saved from that indignity, by being able to give Missandei a turn humiliating herself like this. Although even then, Irri had to suffer the indignity of fingering her own ass to keep herself loose back there, so she could be sodomized to orgasm later. Oh well, at least she got to remove the thoroughly cleaned butt-plug, and did not have to receive the indignity of cumming first.

"You've done well Irri." Daenerys broke the silence which had fallen between them, "But it's Missandei's turn now."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri replied and quickly obeyed, quick to pull herself off of that cock.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Missandei replied and quickly obeyed, quick to replace her on it.

"Good girls." Daenerys chuckled wickedly.

Daenerys then watched her sweet Missandei present her with her plug filled ass, bending over and spreading her cheeks perfectly to do so. Something which the Queen just had to admire for a few long seconds, before reaching out and grabbing hold of that plug. Briefly she sodomized her servant with it, pulling the plug all the way out and then pushing it all the way back in. Then she shoved it into Missandei's mouth, the interpreter not hesitating to start sucking it clean with a happy little moan. And while she was nice and distracted, Daenerys took a firm grasp of the other woman's waist and pushed her downwards, softly forcing the first few inches of her cock into her personal anal whore.

That anal whore cried out loudly as she was anally violated, which just caused Daenerys to grin sadistically. Of course, she did not enjoy causing her beloved servants pain, but there was definitely a hint of pleasure, in that cry, and the whimpers that followed. Something which, as Irri and Doreah had just proven, would become more pleasure filled as time went on. Especially with Doreah. Although it was more impressive with Irri, as like Missandei, this didn't exactly come naturally to her. But her ass belonged to the Mother of Dragons, just like the asses of the other servants, and Daenerys definitely intended to take full advantage of that tonight, and once again restate her claim over something which was rightfully hers.

She was sure to take her time doing it, especially as she got the best view of her cock disappearing into that hot little fuck hole, thanks to Missandei continuing to spread her ass cheeks like the well-trained anal whore that she was. What she enjoyed just as much was the sight of that ass hole bouncing up and down her dick, which she received as soon as the sodomy was officially underway. First though, she graciously gave Missandei time to rest, once her well-rounded rear came to rest against her lap, announcing every inch of that weapon of ass destruction was buried deep within the other woman's backside. Oh yes, Queen Daenerys Targaryen very much savoured that moment, and allowed herself to do the same, before she suddenly insisted that her little butt slut start to ride her with her back hole.

Once again proving herself well-trained and eager to please, the prim and proper translator only started bouncing up and down when Daenerys let go of her waist, giving her complete control over her own butt fucking. Gods, Missandei even moaned in pure pleasure from just the beginning of the sodomy, a reminder that she was getting closer to Doreah than Irri when it came to her love for anal sex. Or maybe the Queen had simply been over-working her poor bottom's bottom? Whatever the case, the good news, was that it was going to work out in the long run for Missandei. Oh fuck yes, because as soon as she started clearly enjoying it, the sooner she would be allowed to cum, and Irri and Doreah would receive the same treat.

Daenerys wasn't happy with how they were getting ready for that treat, so she decided to take over for herself, "You call that fingering your ass?"

"Khaleesi, I..." Doreah began, unsure what to say.

"Pathetic!" Daenerys interrupted her, and then smirked, "Clearly I'll have to do it myself. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, come closer and present your bottoms to me. Oh yes, present them to your Queen."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah eagerly replied and quickly obeyed.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri cautiously replied and quickly obeyed.

Missandei was far too lost at that point in anally riding her Queen to notice what her fellow servants were doing. Yes, it was happening in front of her eyes, but that was just a blur at that point, which didn't really register, as her entire world revolved around that big cock in her most private orifice. Which felt better than it had any right to be, although it still incredibly uncomfortable, and Missandei was deeply embarrassed by the whole thing. Of course, the most embarrassing thing about it, was it never failed to make her cum. Oh Gods, if her Khaleesi was feeling generous she would make her cum some other way, but most frequently it was this, and to her shame, it was increasingly feeling normal to the interpreter.

That didn't stop her from wishing that her Khaleesi would rub her cunt, or just her clit, as she sometimes did at this stage to make it easier on her. And sometimes even to cum, which Missandei easily like the best, because it gave her an excuse. It prevented her from cumming, just from getting her back door violated. But sadly, that wasn't meant to be, as her top's hands were busy with the other bottoms. Something that Missandei inevitably realized as her back hole and back passage adjusted to the massive invasion, and she became hyperaware of two bodies either side of her, bouncing up and down just as she had. Only instead of a cock, they were being blessed with their Khaleesi's fingers.

In a way that was even better, because it was a piece of Queen Daenerys Targaryen inside of them, and for that, Missandei was jealous of them. However the Queen had made it very clear that when it was on her body, this cock was to be considered a part of her, therefore the Mother of Dragons was far deeper inside of Missandei right now than the other servants, and for that, the interpreter was truly grateful. As she was the fact that her Khaleesi seemed to be in no hurry to take it out of her. No, all three of the lucky servants were able to take her inside them like that for what felt like an eternity, each of their most private holes being used for the pleasure of the superior woman. Then, amazingly, it got even better.

"Would you like to cum, Missandei?" Daenerys asked, almost casually.

"Oh yes, Khaleesi, please, mmmmmmmmm, allow me the privilege of cumming!" Missandei started to beg, assuming that was what the Queen wanted, only for her to be cut off.

"Then make yourself cum." Daenerys abruptly ordered, quickly adding, "And announce who is giving you this privilege."

"Yes, Khaleesi. Thank you, Khaleesi!" Missandei cried out joyfully, and then in the best official voice she could muster at that point, she announced, "I, oh, I am being given the privilege of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in my ass by Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen. I have the privilege of being fucked up the ass by Daenerys Stormborn, ah fuck, the Unburnt, oh Gods, Queen of Meereen, Oh Gods, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddddd! The, the Khaleesi of The Great Grass Sea, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Breaker of Chains, ooooooooooooh yesssssssss, THE MOTHER OF DRAGONS! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, QUEEN OF THE SEVEN FUCKING KINGDOMS OF WESTEROS AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

She tried so hard to keep herself doing so, at least enough to list of her Queen's titles properly one time, and to her credit, Missandei just about succeeded. Ironically she was almost undone by her Queen, Daenerys Stormborn thrusting up into her bottom, which at that point was all it took to bring her to the edge of climax. Then, once the last title was on her lips, Missandei began to speed up, so she was able to cum pretty much right after it. And it would not be her last. No, her wonderful and generous Queen allowed her the privilege of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in her ass over and over again. She even found another way to do it, even if it did mean no more dick stretching out her backside.

Irri was grateful for the fact that she hadn't cum first, whether that was a small mercy considering what was currently happening to her, and what was about to happen to her. Hell, being so close to Missandei as she lost her mind from the pleasure of anal induced orgasms was bad enough, given how loud, and shamelessly she was cumming. Especially as it was a reminder of what was about to happen to her. However, the Queen had worked her way up to having three fingers into Irri's ass, and probably Doreah's as well, and she added the fourth once Missandei started to cum. The thumb followed, and then, Gods help them all, even more than that.

She had been horrified when Doreah had gleefully explained to their Khaleesi that the most experienced whores in the Pleasure House could put their entire hands inside each other. And not just each other's cunts, things which were designed to be stretched to extremes. No, Doreah insisted that her ass could take such abuse, and once she had, Irri and Missandei were expected to do the same. And they did, just as they would be expected to do again tonight. Just as they did tonight. Oh Gods, it thankfully didn't happen right away, but it happened, Daenerys Stormborn stretching Irri's ass hole with her knuckles countless times, before finally pushing them through, and the rest of the hand following after that.

Although it was unbearably humiliating and painful, the truth was Irri almost came on the spot, as the pleasure was so intense. Doreah, being the shameless anal whore that she was, came right away. Irri was sure of it. Of course, Queen Daenerys was only too happy to allow her favourite such a treat, and insisted that she would allow her other servants the same thing, but Irri didn't want to risk it. More importantly, it was simply not done. Which meant the next few minutes were painfully wonderful for the poor Dothraki servant, as she was kept on the edge of climax, simply from that fist being inside her bottom, and then gently starting to move inside her most intimate depths.

"Cum for me, my pets!" Daenerys abruptly ordered, "Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I want the two of you to cum for your Queen."

"THANK YOU, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THANK YOU KHALEESI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Irri replied as she came immediately, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Of course Doreah didn't even try, but honestly at that point, Irri couldn't blame her, gave that she couldn't even stay coherent enough to properly thank her Khaleesi. Which was extremely shameful on her part, but hopefully the Khaleesi would forgive her. Although honestly, given her track record, it was unlikely that she would care. In fact, given the way that she started using every ounce of their strength to abuse all three of those bottoms, it seems that Daenerys Stormborn very much approved of everything that was happening. Which was good, because Irri could no longer even hold onto a shred of dignity in the name of pleasing this goddess of a woman.

Doreah had given up on dignity long ago, if she had any to begin with. And honestly, what was the point of anything that would prevent her from being the happy little anal whore of Queen Daenerys Targaryen? Because make no mistake, in that moment, that was what she was, and that was the only thing she ever wanted to be. Well, there was something that she wanted, namely her Queen's cock back inside of her. Because don't get her wrong, the fist was wonderful, and really prove just what a shameless whore she was. But even though that was a physical part of Daenerys, it couldn't compare to the joy of having the big dick rearranging her insides

Sadly at that point she could no longer ask for it with words, as soon the only coherent thing she get out was a few swear words, and the name of her owner. Her only hope was to look behind her at the superior woman, in the chance that she would look up into her eyes and see what she wanted. Then again, there was no doubt in her mind that this goddess knew exactly what she wanted, and simply chose to give it to her other anal slaves, either to prove they were just as important to her, or to punish Doreah for something that she had done. Either way she hoped that eventually she would be permitted to take that cock up her ass again, because with that moment she wanted it more than she wanted anything in her life.

Unfortunately, not only was Missandei given plenty of chance to savour that dick, but when she was finally pushed away from that heavenly dick, Dany pulled her fist out of Irri's ass, and in one fluid movement had that ungrateful bitch skewered on her dick. She didn't even like anal. Nowhere near as much as Doreah did, at the very least. And after recovering for a few minutes, Missandei even came back for more, allowing their Khaleesi to more or less literally shove her fist up her ass. That hole was now nice and loose, but still. And all this happened without a word between them. Although, whether because they were that well-trained, or just that greedy, it didn't matter at that point. All that mattered to Doreah was that they were getting the privilege of that big dick up their asses, and she wasn't.

Fortunately, the Queen was wise and just, and eventually repeated the process, this time with Doreah being given the privilege of being anally impaled on her Khaleesi's cock once more. Oh Gods, and she had never loved Dany more in that moment. Hells, she had never loved anyone more in that moment. Which was the last thought she was really aware of, as her mind became blissfully blank, as she came with that Royal cock up her shit hole. Well that, and hoping that the love of her life was experiencing even half of the ecstasy that she was right now. And if she wasn't? Well, then it was a good thing that Doreah knew a variety of different ways that she could repay this wonderful favour.

Daenerys never felt more powerful than she did when making three women cum for her, as she did several times that night. Only this was even better, because it was while she was sitting on The Iron Throne, after just achieving her ultimate goal. Oh yes, this might just be the most powerful she'd ever felt, which was really saying something. It was certainly incredibly blissful, especially when she allowed herself the privilege of cumming, along with her servants. Although, truth be told, at that point, there wasn't much she could do to stop herself, and could only really take comfort in the fact that her predecessors would have been done long before she was, likely being done with one simple climax.

Once again proving her superiority, she pushed herself through the initial overwhelming climax, and several more, to the point, it felt like she was having one continuous orgasm. And how could she not, again given the venue, and just how important these women were to her. Also the fact that she was sodomizing all three of the same time, each of them receiving the honour of taking one of her hands, and her cock, deep into their most private holes. The Queen also received the benefit of the other end of the harness bashing against her clit, and the overwhelming dominance she felt in that moment. Just as she was sure there was some benefit, the other women were having from the overwhelming submission they must be feeling.

Honestly these moments were always a blur, this time perhaps most of all, as Daenerys pretty much lost the ability to think coherently, as she became completely consumed with absolutely destroying the asses of her personal anal whores. Especially as those anal whores were only too happy to help her. Even Irri. Oh yes, Irri completely forgot her shame of enjoying such an act. As did Missandei, while her beloved Doreah was never more herself in that moment. Oh yes, it was a perfect moment, one that Daenerys wished could last forever. Sadly even a Queen had her limits. And her favourite anal bitches certainly did, as one by one they fell into a sweaty heap.

Unsurprisingly Irri was the first, and Missandei followed shortly afterwards, leaving just Doreah and Daenerys, as was often the case. Which was why Daenerys had made sure that her beloved Doreah was last to ride her cock, so they could make this last ass fucking truly epic. Something she was sure they achieved, for better or for worse. For better, as it meant more pleasure, obviously. Although it was also for worse, as it was the Dragon Queen who ran out of steam first. Which probably went unnoticed by the anal whores, but it still embarrassed the Queen. Although it was not long after that sweet Doreah collapsed on top of her, Daenerys allowing them both a few long seconds to savour the moment, before giving her next command.

"You dare to rest on your Queen?" Daenerys questioned, impressed with herself that she actually managed to sound stern instead of playful. Something which was enhanced when she smacked Doreah's ass roughly and pointed out, "Oh Doreah, mmmmmmmmmm, you know better than that. Don't you? Yesssssssssss, a cock pocket like you is unworthy of breathing the same air as me, let alone sitting on my lap." 

"Yes Khaleesi, sorry Khaleesi." Doreah whimpered softly, although she still didn't move, mostly because she hadn't been told too.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You need to be punished." Daenerys said sternly, before smirking, "But first, show me my handiwork. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, present me with your gaping ass hole, bitch!"

"Yes Khaleesi." Doreah whimpered softly and scrambled to obey, which wasn't easy, given she was so exhausted.

"That means you as well." Daenerys clarified, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, I want all my bitches to present themselves to me."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri replied and obeyed.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Missandei replied and obeyed.

Daenerys had to admit, while she prided herself on not being a cruel Mistress, this was something where she came very close to that line. Especially considering Missandei and Irri had done nothing to earn this kind of thing, and rarely ever did. But it was one indulgence she couldn't help allowing herself, as she found it so fascinating to watch another woman's most private hole gaping open as a sign of how well, she had fucked it. An effect which would really be diminished if she allowed her playthings an appropriate amount of time to recover. Of course, there was definitely something to be said for watching them exhaustively scramble to line themselves up directly in front of her, pressing their faces down to the dirty floor, and lift their asses up, presenting those gapes.

They even further proved just how well trained they were, by waiting to lift their asses up together. Better yet, they simultaneously reached back and pulled those cheeks apart to emphasize those gaping craters which was supposed to be tiny and tight. Gods, while it couldn't compare to the dominance she felt moments ago, it came wonderfully close. Oh yes, Daenerys loved this feeling, and savoured it for a few wonderful long moments, as she stared deep into the bowels of her three anal slaves. Because while ironically, she called herself the Breaker of Chains, that's what these women were to her. They were all willing sex slaves, but the title still fit. And she longed to have others join their ranks.

"Good girls." Daenerys purred wickedly, "Now, clean up your mess."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Irri replied and obeyed.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Missandei replied and obeyed.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah replied and obeyed.

Now her pets were clearly feeling a lot better, having been given more time to rest, and to expose themselves in such a twisted way. Any chance to taste their own asses, and each other’s, was definitely enticing for them. Especially of course, her beloved Doreah, who was first in line to lick Daenerys's hands clean, while Missandei and Irri quickly followed, and all three of them moaned happily at the taste. Daenerys had made sure to stick out her hands, so those would be clean first, but it wasn't long before she was leaning back and allowing them the privilege of sucking her cock, something that they did a lot more enthusiastically. And again, it was Doreah who got there first, but the others weren't far behind.

One by one they took it in turns to take the cock which had pounded their bottoms deep into their mouths, and even down their throats, while the other two licked the base, again ensuring that they would soon get every drop of butt cream available to them. It was another thing which greatly delighted Daenerys, and gave her great dominance and pleasure. But again, she wanted more, and an image which echoed through her mind throughout the night flashed in her head again, this time more vivid. One of Sansa Stark, on her knees in front of her, tasting her own freshly fucked bottom. Perhaps her sister Arya Stark along with her. They both deserved it, given the amount of attitude they had given their saviour. Although the Dragon Queen was determined to hunt out every beautiful woman across her land, and add them to her collection. After all, she was a conqueror, and she very much looked forward to her next conquests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sansa Stark used to dream of going to Kings Landing. She used to tell everyone she was going to live there someday with her Prince, and had been so excited when she first arrived, as it seemed all her dreams were coming true. But those dreams had quickly turned into nightmares, which she feared she'd never awake from. Even when she left this place, her life had continued to be a nightmare, and even now she wasn't sure it was over. After all, the dead were defeated, as were the Boltons and the Lannisters. But Sansa feared they had replaced one tyrant for another. That history would repeat itself once again, and a Stark would go south, only to be brutally murdered. Perhaps in the way that her grandfather and uncle were.

However, despite promising herself she would never return to Kings Landing, Sansa Stark was breaking that promise today, in the name of finally ending this nightmare once and for all. After all, there was so many in the North who had given their lives to earn their freedom, the least she could do was risk her life in return, especially now they had never been so close to that goal. Certainly not within her lifetime. And there was reason to hope that her worst fears about Daenerys Targaryen would prove to be unfounded. She had, after all, kept her word up until this point. So perhaps she would grant the North it's freedom, since it was the reason that the other Six Kingdoms hadn't been overrun by the dead.

It was hard to concentrate on those hopeful feelings though, as she made her way through the city streets where she'd nearly been raped, past the place her father was executed, into the castle she had been held hostage in, and then finally, into the throne room she had been humiliated in. The only saving grace was that she had guards every step of the way up until that point, but they weren't allowed inside the throne room. Thankfully, Daenerys had no guards. In fact, there were only handmaidens, who she really dismissed, and left the room while glancing at her with a strange look which made Sansa feel uneasy. Or more accurately, more so than before, which was really saying something.

After a brief pause Sansa took a deep and calming breath, and then slowly walked through the Great Hall up to The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen Daenerys Targaryen. God, the woman was beautiful. It had been the very first thing that Sansa had thought when they first met, and it was even more true now. She'd seen others sit in the chair, and chairs like it, but no one had seemed like they belonged there. No, they had always been pretenders, unworthy of power. This was a goddess, who had dissented from the heavens to come to rule over them all. Or at least that was how it looked. Sansa had to remember that, to remember why she was here, and avoid the urge she felt to bow down to this incredible beauty.

"Good to see you again, Lady Sansa." Daenerys greeted warmly, with a disarming smile, "I hope the seas weren't too rough."

"They were kind, thank you, your grace." Sansa return that disarming smile with one of her own, "And it's good to see you too. And to see you succeed in your goal. I'm glad."

"Are you?" Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sansa quickly responded, before sighing as she added, "On reflection, I may have been a little unfair to you in Winterfell. But please understand, my family has been betrayed before. Often because they trusted the wrong people. I feared you would take after your father. And honestly, I still do. But you have kept your word, and if you continue to keep it, I'll be happy to admit that I was wrong about you."

There was a brief pause as Daenerys had to take a moment to admire the girl's boldness, before questioning in amusement, "Is that an apology?"

"It was meant to be." Sansa smiled bashfully, "Forgive me, I'm out of practice."

"There is nothing to forgive." Daenerys said dismissively, quickly clarifying, "I find your honesty refreshing."

"In that case, I confess, I'm eager to discuss the reason I came." Sansa said softly, cautiously taking a step towards the throne.

"Which is?" Daenerys question teasingly.

Sansa was a little wary of that response, but pushed on, "Freedom from The North. As you promised in your letter."

"Ah yes, that." Daenerys said coolly, before reminding her guest, "I also mentioned, there would be a price."

"Whatever it is, I'll pay it." Sansa said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Daenerys questioned, before pointing out, "I thought that the great Sansa Stark was the smartest person in all the land. Far too bright to agree to something without knowing the terms in advance."

"My people have fought and died to achieve freedom." Sansa pointed out, "Surely I cannot expect them to do something I wouldn't do myself, if I could."

"Many rulers would disagree." Daenerys pointed out dryly.

"We are not those rulers." Sansa countered dryly.

"Indeed." Daenerys chuckled, before ordering, "Come closer, Lady Stark."

"Yes, your grace." Sansa replied, cautiously ascending the stairs until she was standing in front of the Queen.

Once her pray was close enough, Daenerys questioned softly, "What if I told you, Lady Stark... that the price I required, is you."

Fearing the worst Sansa pushed, "Meaning... my head?"

"No." Daenerys chuckled, "Your hand."

For a few long seconds Sansa just stared at the Queen with disbelief, and then softly questioned, "Marriage? Between two women?"

"My advisers wouldn't shut up about a marriage between our houses, to solidify peace, and put the wheel firmly back to where it rightfully belongs." Daenerys explained, "However, I have no interest in your brothers, only you, as I prefer the company of women. It is my little way of compromising with them. And taking the most beautiful woman in this land as my bride."

Sansa tried and failed not to blush at the compliment, before protesting, "You flatter me, your grace. But-"

"I speak only the truth." Daenerys interrupted.

"But, it..." Sansa cautiously continued on, "It is forbidden."

"In the books of The Seven? Yes, but you worship the old Gods, do you not?" Daenerys questioned, "I could not find any objection from them. Nor in the rules of law which govern this land."

"Perhaps." Sansa admitted softly, before pointing out, "But most people will not accept it. Especially in the North."

"Most people will struggle to accept a female ruler. My sexual preference is something that they will have to learn to endure as well." Daenerys said firmly, "But I am the Queen. I have the men, and the dragons, and now I have the throne. People may not like me in the beginning, or my choice of bed mate, but they shall fear me too much to do anything about it. Or to do anything to you. Whisper behind our backs? Yes, but they will do that anyway. And I think you know that. That it will be something we need to endure, even if we earn the respect of the people as good Rulers. And perhaps even the love. Some will simply hate us for being women. And I care not what those people think. Why should you?"

There was a long pause, which allowed Daenerys's words to hung in the air, and sink deep into Sansa's head. Automatically she was suspicious of it, because it seemed too good to be true. Because she had come here fearing death. Expecting it, even. This was a vast improvement, especially considering everything it could entail. But Sansa needed to control her desires, and think about this rationally. Daenerys had made a lot of good points, but it wasn't like this was the first silver tongued person with power who had tried to seduce her with pretty little promises. So if there was any floor in the argument, she needed to find it now. And more importantly, she needed to know exactly what her 'sacrifice' would gain.

"I marry you, and the North is free?" Sansa asked cautiously.

"The North... gets what it wants." Daenerys said, tempted to leave it there, especially given the look on Sansa's pretty face. But nevertheless, she clarified, "A Stark ruling over them. And the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Why declare independence, when you're on top? What kind of sense does that make?"

There was a long pause, then Sansa softly argued, "It isn't what we fought for."

"Isn't it?" Daenerys argued, "The North appears to object to being ruled from the South, but neither of us are Southerners. I will always be a foreign whore to them, while you will always be their favourite daughter. You can visit the North regularly, reassure them you are the one making the decisions, ones which will always benefit them, as long as you promise to return to my side."

"But you make the decisions?" Sansa guessed, finding the flaw she'd feared.

"Yes, but I promise to always heed your council. Especially for the North." Daenerys insisted.

Yet another long pause, this one the longest yet, then against her better judgment Sansa admitted softly, "It's not freedom though."

"Perhaps. But it is power and influence most people could only dream of." Daenerys pointed out, "Isn't that worth it? Isn't that more beneficial to the North?"

"But..." Sansa protested, tears in her eyes, "You're, you're asking me to be caged here. Again. I can't... I can't just..."

"You might be surprised what you are willing to endure for the good of your people. And your House." Daenerys said softly, before pointing out, "And yes, you have suffered from poor matches greatly, but this time you will have a lover who actually takes care of you. I promise you that. And that you will finally have what you truly want. Or do you deny that you have the same desires I do?"

Glancing over the beauty in front of her, Sansa admitted, "No."

"Well, a demonstration, perhaps? To show what you can look forward too, as my wife." Daenerys softly offered.

Poor Sansa's heart skipped a beat, as with those words The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms Queen Daenerys Targaryen slowly reached for her Dragon brooch, which seemed to be holding her complicated dress together. Sure enough, once it was undone, the dress became loose, and with a little help slid off of the body of the Mother of Dragons. And what a body it was. Oh God, Sansa's imagination couldn't ever then close to doing justice to Daenerys Targaryen's incredible body, which was truly a feast for her eyes. One she stared at for a few long seconds barely aware of the Queen chuckling at the reaction she got, and then closing the short distance between them.

"This is pleasing to you, is it not?" Daenerys questioned softly.

"Gods yes." Sansa said softly, then blushed, as she hadn't meant to say that, but she had been just so dumb struck she couldn't help it.

"Good." Daenerys chuckled, before adding with a playful tone, "But I require proof."

"Proof?" Sansa questioned weakly.

"Yes." Daenerys leaned in and whispered into Sansa's ear, "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Sansa blushed.

"Take off your clothes." Daenerys repeated, "As I said, I require proof of your approval. Mmmmmmmm, and if you remove your clothes, I'm sure I can find some."

"Here?" Sansa blushed again, and looked nervously around.

"We will not be disturbed, I assure you." Daenerys promised, before guessing, "Or maybe you are thinking of the atrocities committed against your House here? By my House, in particular? That is a burden I feel too. But if you want to be my Queen, you will need to conquer the demons of the past. And this will be more fun than prayer."

"Yes, your grace." Sansa admitted with a smile.

"Well then... do you require time to think about it, or..." Daenerys questioned.

There was yet another pause, then Sansa cautiously asked, "And if I refuse?"

"You will be free to go. And I will feel like a fool." Daenerys said self-deprecatingly. Then she added, "Then I will see if your sister is open to the idea."

"I would like to see that." Sansa laughed softly.

The laughter quickly died down as Daenerys looked at Sansa for a few long seconds, then questioned, "Would you?"

Sansa gulped, then against her better judgment admitted, "I have another preference."

With that Sansa tried to take off her own dress, making her intentions crystal clear. She succeeded with that at least, although her dress was designed to be practical for the North, not something which could be removed on a whim. She had worn it as a symbol of power, only for it to backfire spectacularly, as throughout that conversation she felt like a silly little girl, which was even more so the case when she fumbled with her dress, was increasing to chuckle at her own misfortune. And the blasted thing had made her sweat something fierce. Hells, the experience would've totally ruined the mood if it wasn't the fact Queen Daenerys Targaryen was standing there the entire time, looking like an absolute goddess.

There was an awkward pause, then Sansa threw the Queen's words back in her face, "This is pleasing to you, is it not?" 

She had not meant to sound so flustered and annoyed, but Sansa just couldn't help herself in that moment. And she briefly wondered whether it would be her last mistake, as she was unsure what to make of the look that Daenerys was giving her. Apparently, there was no need to worry, as it was simple desire, proving by the fact that the new Queen gave her an answer in the form of closing the distance between them, and pulling Sansa's body firmly against her own, and their lips inches apart. Gods, it excited Sansa more than anything which she'd ever dreamed of, and definitely more than she had experienced. Not that it was saying much. Then Queen Daenerys Targaryen pressed her lips to hers, and she completely lost the ability to think coherently.

Daenerys had initially planned this as a deception to get some ass. However, the more she thought about it, the more she saw that marrying a Stark would be the best option if she wanted to unite the Seven Kingdoms. Also, Sansa might actually be some use to her when it came to ruling. And it would be good to have her where she could keep an eye on her. And most of all, it would be fun to tame this beast, who had been so very hostile to her. But she wasn't expecting to like the girl. Or for this to be easy. But it was easy, and all of the sudden Sansa Stark seemed less like a stuck up know it all bitch, and more like a clumsy girl, who had no idea what she had just agreed too. It was endearing, really.

It was also highly arousing to Daenerys, who was very close to tearing off Sansa's cumbersome outfit so she could ravage her. She was just about able to keep her composure, but pretty much the moment the redhead was free of her dress the silver-haired girl was on her. There were a few long seconds where Daenerys admired her prize, but then she gripped onto it firmly and kissed it. Well, she gave Sansa one more brief chance to protest first, but then their lips were fused together, the two girls practically devouring each other. And as adorable as the nervous puppy routine had been, the Dragon Queen rejoiced to find some fight left in the Wolf.

Which was particularly noticeable when she added her tongue into the mix, as instead of trying to pull away Sansa boldly attempted to fight back. It was ultimately fruitless, of course, as Daenerys was vastly more experienced, and knew just how to put a learner in her place. However, it was very promising for what was to come. Although there was something to be said for just the kissing. Oh yes, Daenerys thoroughly enjoyed just the feeling of her naked body pressed against the equally naked body of the younger girl. Especially as she felt hard nipples poking her tits, and wetness against her thighs. Which drove her crazy. So much so that she ended up turning them around, and pushing her new little plaything backwards.

At first it was simply walking backwards, but then Daenerys was breaking the kiss in favour of shoving Sansa down on the throne she had worked so hard to get. Which clearly took the younger girl by surprise, but it shouldn't. After all, it was perfectly fine if the Ruler allowed it, and Daenerys was having some fun with it, as she was very much in control here. Something she proved by straddling Sansa's waist, and then shoving her tongue back into the other girl's mouth. Something which took the redhead off-guard for a second or two, but she was soon relaxing and kissing the silver-haired girl back. Especially when her Queen grabbed onto her perky little tits, and began having her way with them.

They weren't even close to the biggest Daenerys had ever played with, but she already longed to put them in her mouth. Which was the plan, but there was nothing wrong with a little improvisation. Especially as it seemed to relax her pray, and make her more acceptable to give up what would be required from her. So Daenerys eventually broke away from Sansa's lips, and started heading south. Although she did take a significant detour to Sansa's neck, which she just couldn't resist already marking her territory. That was definitely something she had planned to do, except later, when it would mean more. Oh well, she'd just to it then too. And as many times as she wanted. She was the Queen, after all. And as she was making clear, this flesh was hers to mark. 

Not that Sansa had a problem with this. No, Daenerys feared that it would put the girl off, as it was a sign of ownership, and something she would try and have to hide, but no, the redhead just arched her back, and allowed her Queen to have her way. Gods, it was delicious. As was Sansa's skin. Not as yummy as something else Daenerys longed to taste, but it was good. And of course, it was particularly satisfying when she wrapped her lips around one of those pretty little nipples, and sucked on it forcefully, making the stubborn Northerner cry out with joy, which turned into a soft whimper, as the Mother of Dragons continued to have her way with her.

Which included turning down the force of the sucking, but adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around that nipple, before moving over to the other tit to repeat the process. If it had been her beloved Doreah, or even one of her other handmaidens, Daenerys would have taking more time to worship those boobs. And to her credit, she did pepper a few kisses around each nipple in turn, every now and again. However, it was important to remember there was a difference between seducing, and spoiling. And Sansa had not yet proven herself worthy of everything she had to give. Especially considering this was a rare treat nowadays, one which she mostly just gave Doreah.

Although she had a lot of fun worshiping Sansa's tits, it was not that long before Daenerys started sliding her fingertips up and down the other girl's thigh, almost touching the redhead's cunt, but just coming up short each time. At least for a few long minutes, which was more than enough time to have Sansa squirming beneath her touch. Or at least, more so than before. Of course, there was nothing compared to when Daenerys actually did it. When she pressed her fingertips to that red-hot, and soaking wet, cunt. That had the high and mighty Sansa Stark arching upwards, and letting out a loud cry, which echoed throughout the room. Which in turn, had Daenerys chuckling around a nipple.

Daenerys then moved to whisper into Sansa's ear, "It seems I have found my proof. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, it seems that you want this. Want to be mine. So just relax, little Wolf, and be mine. Yesssssssss, give me what I want, everything I want, and I promise you a life of seemingly endless pleasure, which you will never want to stop."

"Okay." Sansa whimpered softly, and without hesitation.

Sansa knew that the answer should have been no, as what Daenerys said was really worrying, but she just couldn't help herself. Her body was on fire, and not in the way that she feared it would be, as a result of meeting with the Targaryen. No, it was ablaze with glorious pleasure, the type of which she had never known before. And she wanted more. No, she needed it. Oh Gods, she needed to be fucked by Queen Daenerys Targaryen, more than anything, ever. And after what felt like days of torturous teasing, she finally got what she wanted. Namely, another woman sliding a finger into her cunt, making her feel like she was going to cum on the spot.

For better or for worse, that didn't happen, which made Sansa worry what would happen to her when that kind of pleasure echoed through her body. Would it turn her into the Targaryen Queen's whore? Very likely. Which was undoubtedly the plan, but in return for receiving this kind of pleasure, it almost seemed worth it. As did the fact that Queen Daenerys Targaryen gave her a beaming smile, which made the redhead's poor little heart flutter with joy. Oh Gods, was this goddess enjoying the feeling of being inside her that much? Or was it because she had reduced another girl to a whimpering and moaning wreck? Or was it because she was doing this to Sansa Stark? A respected Ruler in her own right, who had opposed her, and might even be trouble for her, who was now just her helpless little whore?

It was easy to imagine it was a combination of all these things, which made part of Sansa scream at herself to turn the tables, and turn this entitled brat into her bitch. But honestly, she wouldn't even know where to start, and she was too overwhelmed with pleasure to do anything about it even if she had a clue what to do. And that was just from Daenerys pushing a finger all the way inside her cunt, and then leaving it there for a few long seconds, allowing them both to savour the moment. Then the Dragon Queen started sliding that finger slowly in and out of Sansa's twat, making it official, another woman was fucking her for the very first time, making The Lady of Winterfell squirm helplessly under the touch of The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

Poor Sansa had spent most of her time in Kings Landing helpless and under the control of a rival House, and yet, this time it was enjoyable. Very, very enjoyable, as it only got better as the Mother of Dragons continued to have her way with her. Which included returning to her tits. It was a shame to no longer be looking at each other, but again, Sansa couldn't complain, as the combination of Daenerys's mouth on her nipples, and another woman's fingers in her twat, was blissfully overwhelming. And yet, she found herself craving more, without being sure of what that more was. Except of course, an orgasm. That thing that men enjoyed so freely, but she was beginning to think was a myth for women, at least until this experience.

Daenerys could tell from the moment they met Sansa Stark was in need of a good fucking, and that was exactly what she was going to get, one way or another. She wasn't sure whether the poor abused girl had ever had an orgasm before, even from herself, but, even if she had come, the Dragon Queen was confident that she could blow whatever Lady Stark had experienced before out of the water with ease. Hells, this whole experience alone was probably doing the trick, given what her last husband had apparently done to her. Which in this moment, actually made Daenerys feel a little guilty of taking advantage of her? Then again, it was a necessary evil to solidify her power. Besides, it couldn't be more clear that she was doing this girl a favour.

Originally Daenerys had planned to get this part over with as quickly as possible, as Sansa had been so very rude to her before. And it would be so easy right now to make the other girl cum for her, making her nice and relaxed, and in a state which would be easy to push her into the ultimate submission, which would no doubt ensure that this uppity bitch would be hers forever. But the truth was Daenerys was just having so much fun fingering the younger girl, that she didn't want the fun to stop. More to the point, she hungered to taste Lady Stark right from the source. She fought off indulging in it at that first, and continued playing with those tits, and then, when the time came, kissed her way up to Sansa's ear, and nibbled on it.

"I want to taste you, my Lady." Daenerys growled hungrily, "Can I?"

"Wha, what?" Sansa blushed, even though she had a good idea of what the Queen meant.

"Can I put my mouth, on your cunt." Daenerys explained slowly, and with great delight. She also thoroughly enjoyed then laying it on thick, "Can I tongue your twat? Fuck you with it, until you cum for me? Huh? Can I lick you, and finger you, and make you cum like the hot little bitch you are? Well, can I do that to you Lady Stark? And answer properly!"

"Yes, your grace." Sansa whimpered without hesitation. Then when that didn't seem to be enough she continued, "Please fuck me, ooooooooooh, fuck me and make me cum! Please? Oh please, mmmmmmmmm fuck, ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooooddddddddddddssssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As soon as she received the reply she had been waiting for Daenerys lent down so that her face was directly in front of Sansa's cunt, causing the younger girl's excitement to obviously reach fever pitch. It was almost enough for her to give the little brat what she wanted. Almost. But no, there was one thing that Daenerys craved to do first, namely replace the finger with her tongue. Well, the finger had been deep inside of Sansa's pussy, whereas the Dragon Queen simply pressed her tongue to the bottom of that pretty little cunt, and slowly slid it up and over that tasty treat. Which understandably, had the prim and proper Lady of Winterfell let out some truly deafening sounds of pleasure. And she should, given that The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms was giving her a privilege she hadn't intended to give her.

That Ruler savoured those wonderful sounds, and of course, the heavenly taste of another woman's pussy cream, even as she delivered another long, slow lick. Then another, and then another, and then another, Queen Daenerys Targaryen licking Lady Sansa Stark's pussy with what quickly became a long, slow and steady rhythm. And the best part? Daenerys could tell that pretty much from the beginning, Sansa was aching to cum. And when the time came, it wouldn't take much. But for now, the Mother of Dragons was determined to savour her prize. Especially, as it was so very tasty. So tasty, she somewhat regretted not doing it more often with her beloved Doreah, and her other loyal servants. Although there was still plenty of time to change that.

Sansa had heard whispers from giggling girls of men doing this for them, and even whores doing this to each other for the amusement of men, but she had never imagined herself actually experiencing it. Admittedly, Daenerys was so frustratingly beautiful, she couldn't help her daydreaming, but she never thought it would actually happen. Now that it was, and any expectations she'd had were blown out of the water, and she dearly wished she found someone else to do this with before now. Preferably women. And preferably not a Targaryen. Because this moment was so overwhelming that Sansa was worried that she was about to promise anything, if she could only cum in the way that Daenerys promised. Or maybe just so this could last forever.

Unfortunately, she knew better than anyone that nothing truly lasted, and good things came with a price, and she still wasn't exactly clear on what the Dragon Queen wanted. Yes, Daenerys had confessed a truly scandalous idea, which might be the best outcome for the both of them, and yet, it still sounded too good to be true. But there was something that the Targaryen wasn't telling her, and if she made the mistake of trusting her, she would be stabbed in the back, like so many other members of her family. Which, for better or for worse, actually helped her held off the urge to cum for quite a while. But deep down, Sansa was only postponing the inevitable, and again, she feared what would happen when she could no longer do so.

It became even harder to resist when the speed and force of Daenerys's licks increased, and she started focusing on one specific area on top of Sansa's cunt, which drove her absolutely wild. Especially when The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms actually took it into her mouth, and started sucking on it, gently at first, but with increasing force, until The Lady of Winterfell just had to say something. She just had too, but she couldn't. No, poor Sansa was rendered speechless by the intense pleasure that she was feeling, so much so that she hoped she would be able to cum without embarrassing herself. Sadly it was not to be, and the second that Daenerys eased off she began frantically begging for what she now felt like she physically needed.

"Make me cum, oh please, your grace, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum!" Sansa pleaded, desperately, "Fuck me! Oooooooooooh shit, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OH GODS, OH GODS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Thankfully Sansa didn't have to wait long to get exactly what she wanted, and all of a sudden she found herself being hit with the greatest ecstasy she had ever known. And she was experiencing it while sitting on the Iron Throne, while having The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms kneeling before her, using their mouth and fingers to pleasure her. Who just so happened to be another woman. Gods, this would be a nightmare with a different Ruler, and maybe it would prove to be in the long run, but in that moment, it felt like a dream. One which Sansa never wanted to wake up from. Which was her last thought for quite a while, as she was overwhelmed with not one, but multiple orgasms. Which she definitely wouldn't of thought was possible.

Daenerys knew it was very possible, given that she had experienced it many times, and even more frequently given them to her female conquests. Although, none of them were more beautiful than Sansa Stark, or tasted better, and of course, where this was taking place made this truly special. Maybe a little too special? After all, Daenerys hadn't even meant to give Sansa an orgasm yet, and now she was pretty close to giving her all she could take, to the point that she would fuck the bitch into unconsciousness. Admittedly, that would achieve her goal more than anything, but that would mean missing out on her very favourite thing. And there was no way she was missing out on that. Not when it would guarantee her conquest.

So as heavenly as Sansa's girl cum was, Daenerys restricted herself to swallowing that heavenly liquid the first time she was blessed with it, before pulling her mouth away from that tasty treat. Well, she didn't move that far away, given that instead she lashed her mouth onto Sansa's clit and began licking and sucking it even more enthusiastically than before. And she replaced her mouth with her finger, this time shoving it all the way inside in one hard thrust, and then adding a second one, and then hammering it in and out until she made the younger girl cum for her again. Not that it was that hard after all the build-up. No, Daenerys had done the work, and now they were both enjoying the rewards. Maybe the redhead more than her, but the silver haired woman's time was coming.

In fact, rather than ask, or more likely order, Daenerys grabbed hold of Sansa with her free hand, and forcefully turned her over. Admittedly she did pause the fingering prematurely to get it done, and even remove them from inside of the other girl, but she got it done. She then shoved them back inside of Lady Stark's cunt before the bitch could questioned the actions, and used her thumb to rub her clit. This distraction also helped when, after admiring the prize before her, Daenerys pushed one of those cute little butt cheeks to the side, and then slid her tongue over Sansa Stark's back door. Something that made the other girl cum harder, which was a very positive sign for things to come.

Again, this was a rare treat that she normally only gave Doreah, but Daenerys was feeling generous, and more importantly, it was important to ease prim and proper Lady Stark into this. So she spent several long minutes just sliding her tongue up and down that forbidden hole, before swirling her tongue around it, and then finally trying to push it inside. Unsurprisingly she didn't get very far, but she made some progress. After that, she pulled her thoroughly soaked fingers out of the other girl's cunt, pressed them to her ass hole, and then start to push them in. Which adorably, made prim and proper Lady Sansa Stark turn her head round to look at her, her eyes wide with horror.

"What in the name of all the Gods are you doing!" Sansa exclaimed with disgust, a tone which would probably have most apologizing, but not her Queen, and she instantly regretted it, given the look she got.

"I am the Queen, so whatever I want." Daenerys growled, before softening her tone, "But I promise you, it won't be anything you don't enjoy."

"How could anyone possibly enjoy this?" Sansa questioned, feeling Daenerys's hand against her cheeks, announcing that... oh Gods, that finger was deep as it could go into her bottom.

"Men do." Daenerys pointed out, "It happens more than you think. Sometimes with other men, because that's their preference. Other times? With a willing whore, willing to debase herself for some extra coin."

"But we are not men." Sansa whined.

"No, we are not." Daenerys agreed, leaving her finger buried inside of that wonderfully tight hole as she explained, "But I assure you, there is still plenty to be had for us."

"I doubt it." Sansa grumbled.

"A wager, then?" Daenerys offered gleefully, seeing the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted, "I shall finger your ass hole for a few minutes, and if you don't like it, I shall stop, and never tried to sodomize you again. I swear it. But, if you do enjoy it... your ass is mine. Literally mine, to do with as I please, forever. Do you understand?"

Sansa simply nodded in reply, as she was too overwhelmed by what was happening to her to say anything else. She couldn't believe that Daenerys would be into such an unspeakable act. Gods, it was something so gross and disgusting. Something that surely no one could enjoy, despite what the Queen claimed. Which, momentarily, was something of a relief. After all, surely, this meant that Sansa's arse was safe? Yes, the next few minutes would be unpleasant, but then she would never have to do this again. Also, it would pale in comparison to the things her last husband had done to her. Thankfully this wasn't one of them, something in that moment was confusing, as he very much enjoyed causing her pain.

Unfortunately Sansa then received an explanation of why he hadn't, because then Daenerys Targaryen started sliding her fingers in and out of her rear and it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as she thought it would be. In fact, it was downright bearable, especially with her juices easing the thrusting. Oh God, her own cum and cunt cream was making it easier for her to be sodomized. Oh Gods! Oh fuck, this wasn't fair! Daenerys was using Sansa's own body against her, something which was proving to be depressingly easy. Fuck, all of a sudden, she felt the need to moan with pleasure, and no matter how much she tried, The Lady of Winterfell just couldn't stop herself from doing it.

Poor little Sansa Stark just couldn't resist moaning in pleasure from getting a finger up the bum, something which caused Daenerys Targaryen to chuckle wickedly, and point out, "I believe it's safe to say, I won our little bet, don't you? Huh? Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, that wasn't rhetorical, answer me!"

"Yes!" Sansa whimpered pathetically.

"Yes what?" Daenerys pushed.

"Yes, your grace?" Sansa guessed.

"And now what?" Daenerys again pushed, because she just couldn't help herself. Then when Sansa seemed unsure how to respond, she prompted, "Your ass is what?"

"Yours!" Sansa blushed, weirdly enjoying the submission she felt as she continued, "My arse is yours, your grace. All yours! Oh Gods!"

"Damn right it is." Daenerys grinned proudly, before quickly adding, "And I promise you Sansa, mmmmmmmmm, I promise you that you're going to love this when I'm done with you. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, yes you will, yes you will. Ooooooooooooh, but do me a favour? Take over for me. Oh yes, take over fingering your bottom for me just a second. I need to go and get my cock, so I can give you a proper butt fucking."

"Yes, your grace." Sansa whimpered in reply.

"Good girl." Daenerys purred with a wicked grin on her face.

The Dragon Queen had continued the bum abuse throughout that little conversation, only pulling her fingers out right at the end and then watching The Lady of Winterfell expectantly for her to obey. Something Sansa did with another pathetic whimper, pushing two fingers into her mouth to quickly make them wet before reaching back, and pressing one of them against her back hole. She then took a calming breath, before pushing it inside. Before pushing her own finger up her own arse! Oh Gods, this was so sick and twisted. Especially because it felt good. Oh fuck, why did it actually have to feel good? Although, the one silver lining was. This caused another delighted smile to cross the face of Daenerys Targaryen, proving that Sansa had pleased her Queen.

It was something that Sansa found herself clinging onto for the next few long minutes as Daenerys retrieved her cock, whatever that meant. Yes, she had a good idea, but the fact that the Mother of Dragons headed towards the door, and then poked her head out of it, to discuss something with her guards, made her very nervous. Suddenly Sansa was picturing a horde of Dothraki warriors, or worse, their horses, being used to humiliate and abuse her, for daring to be rude to The Queen. Thankfully it was nothing that extreme, although what it turned out to be was quite intimidating. Also, the redhead was kind of annoyed that this silver-haired bitch took so long doing this, leaving Sansa fingering her own rear for a long time, leaving her incredibly embarrassed.

Daenerys felt a little guilty about that, but as the newly crowned Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms she couldn't just run around the large room, and there was no more obvious place to hide the woman's weapon. Although honestly, she wasn't to upset about it, as it was a great way to emphasize her dominance. Also, it allowed her to enjoy the show of prim and proper Sansa Stark fingering her own butt, keeping it nice and ready for her Queen to use for her pleasure. Which was exactly what Daenerys was going to do. Oh yes, it took a little time, but eventually the Mother of Dragons was completely naked except for her strap-on, and kneeling down behind her prey, while rubbing Sansa's own juices into the shaft, again to make the anal penetration easier.

Then after a few more seconds of watching the show Daenerys spoke up hoarsely, "I require another favour of you, Lady Stark."

"Yes, your grace?" Sansa whimpered.

"Take your finger out of that cute little hole, and spread your cheeks." Daenerys ordered with a gleeful smile, "Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, spread those ass cheeks nice and wide. Present to me my prize."

"Yes, your grace." Sansa whimpered in reply, and did as she was told.

Which caused Daenerys to practically drool. Oh Gods, there was truly no sight better then that of another woman spreading her cheeks for her, offering her Queen her most private of holes to be used for their mutual pleasure. Especially when it was a virgin hole. And this just might be the best treat. However, as it belonged to Sansa Stark, one of the most powerful and respected women in the land, and practically a Queen in her own right. And Daenerys would make her a fully fledged Queen. Her Queen. Oh yes, she planned to marry this woman, make her the second most powerful person in the land, and still she would have to do this on a regular basis. The thought of it made the silver-haired girl grin wickedly as she pressed the tip of her cock against the virgin ass hole of The Lady of Winterfell.

To savour the moment Daenerys left her cock there for several long seconds, before slowly beginning to push forwards, causing the most private hole of Sansa Stark to start stretching for her. Which in turn, made the respected Lady of Winterfell let out the most adorable gasps, whimpers and cries of pain and humiliation. Sounds that she continued making as that super forbidden hole stretched wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of the dick slid through that back door, and into the ass itself. Into Sansa Stark's virgin ass, meaning that she had done it. She had taken The Lady of Winterfell's anal cherry. Which of course, Daenerys just had to gloat about.

"I did it! Mmmmmmmm fuck yes, I got your cherry, Lady Stark." Daenerys gleefully gloated, in between chuckles and moans, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, your ass cherry is mine, and soon your entire ass will be mine. Hells, your entire body will be mine. You will be mine. You hear me, Sansa? I'm making you mine. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, you will be mine!"

Unsurprisingly there was no response from the poor, disgraced Lady. Maybe that would change, or worse, there would be long-term consequences to this, after Sansa had got used to the feeling of having her back door turned into a fuck hole. Maybe even much later, with a murder attempt? Daenerys really hoped not, because she didn't want to start out her reign with a war on the North. But she also couldn't stand the idea of not doing this on a regular basis. Because don't get her wrong, Sansa Stark might just be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, but she was never more beautiful than right now. Oh yes, The Lady of Winterfell had never looked better than when she was face down, ass up, and presenting her Queen with her most private hole stretching around Daenerys's bitch tamer.

Sansa had expected the taking of her anal virginity to be vile, and it was, and much like with her second husband, she was given a chance to savour the agony and humiliation which was being inflicted upon her. However, she was more determined than ever to do as she was told, as the fate of not just herself, but her entire homeland hung in the balance. So she gritted her teeth, continued spreading her cheeks, and tried her best to relax and accept this horrible fate. And for that, she was rewarded with more pain and shame as Daenerys began pushing more cock inside her arse. Which thankfully wasn't as bad as the initial anal penetration, or many of the things she had to endure over the years, but it was still pretty bad.

Ironically, it was almost a relief, as for a brief moment there, Sansa had feared that she would actually like this kind of thing. Which would've both been unbearably humiliating, and would have meant that she lost the little bet, so that her arse would belong to the Dragon Queen. This assured that she only had to endure this once, this bitch no doubt insisting they get through with the vile act too it's conclusion, then never again. Unfortunately, that thought kind of backfired, as it made it easier to just relax, and just when she thought there would be a small victory within this, Sansa felt it. It was small at first, but it was unmistakable. Pleasure! Oh Gods no! She, she was actually enjoying this! Oh Gods, this was so humiliating.

Poor Sansa disparately fought against that feeling, but it was no use. Oh Gods, not only was she the kind of disgusting back door whore that would actually enjoy something like this, she enjoyed it, before the arse stuffing was even complete. Which led to the question, what would happen when her shit-pipe was completely stuffed with cock? It wasn't a question she wanted answered, or needed answered. No, she was terrified that she knew the answer already, and even though the bum stuffing seemed to last an eternity, it eventually ended with the thighs of Queen Daenerys Targaryen coming to rest against Lady Sansa Stark's arse cheeks, announcing that every inch of that weapon had found a home deep within the rectum of The Lady of Winterfell.

Which again, Daenerys just had to gloat about, "See? Mine! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, your back door cherry is mine, and now I'm buried as deep into your back passage as I can go. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, your bottom was untouched soil, Lady Sansa, and I have just staked my claim. My banners firmly embedded within the walls of your ass, and now it is my territory. Somewhere I plan to live in for a very long time. And you will welcome it. I can tell. Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, Sansa Stark is an ass whore, born to take it up her butt. To take her Queen's cock deep into her bottom. To allow her shit hole to be used as a fuck hole, just like this!" 

Again, there was no response from poor Sansa, as again, she was just too overwhelmed by the pain and humiliation she was feeling. Plus, she felt as if she had been skewered like a pig, and the cock was somewhere within her throat. Hells, she was surprised it wasn't coming out of her mouth. But worst of all, it felt kind of good. Gods, Sansa even felt a weird sense of pride at being able to take the entire length of that cock up her arse. Take it for Daenerys... take it for her Queen. And maybe even, her future wife? Something which was increasingly appealing, especially as the Targaryen allowed her a few precious minutes to relax, and get used to having her backside stuffed like never before.

Then that cock was slowly pulled back, only to be pushed back in. It was a process which was repeated over and over again, only a few inches at a time at first, and as slowly as could be. But it made it official. Oh Gods, Queen Daenerys Targaryen was officially sodomizing Lady Sansa Stark! Oh fuck, Sansa was being bummed! Fucked in the arse like a common whore. Right there in the middle of the Throne Room, while bent over the Iron Throne, no less. And it was by another woman. By Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Oh shit, those overwhelming thoughts echoed in her mind over and over again for a few long minutes, she didn't even notice she was letting out sounds of pleasure until an unmistakable moan escaped her lips, causing the other woman to chuckle wickedly, and once again gloat.

"Yes, that's it Lady Sansa, moan for me. Moan for your Queen, while she fucks you in the ass." Daenerys moaned in delight, "Oh yes, moan like the little anal slut you were born to be. My little anal whore! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, I promise you this, didn't I not? That your ass would be mine? That I would turn it into my fuck hole, to do with as I please? Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, it's mine now Sansa. You're mine! And you know it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, you know that Lady Sansa Stark's shit hole is now nothing but the slutty little fuck hole of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, ooooooooooh, The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, ohhhhhhhhhhh and The Ruler of your ass, bitch! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, I'm your Ruler, and you're my butt sex loving bitch! And now, mmmmmmmm, your Ruler commands you to let go of your cheeks. Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I wish to feel them jiggle! Yesssssssssss, I wish to feel Sansa Stark's ass cheeks jiggling against my thighs as I fuck her up the 'arse'!"

Turning as red as her hair, first at the taunting, then at the command, Sansa promised herself that would be the last time she moaned as she did as she was told, taking her hands off her bum cheeks. She then brought them up to her head, so she could cross her arms in front of her, and then bury her face within them, desperately trying to muffle her sounds of pleasure which were now constantly escaping her lips. However, it was no use, as the initial pain and even the discomfort had faded away, and thanks to the incredible strategic thrusting of the Dragon Queen now there was nothing but pleasure. Increasingly overwhelming pleasure, and then it got worse. Or better, depending on your viewpoint.

For Daenerys Targaryen, this was clearly a great form of entertainment, as she chuckled wickedly, then pointed out, "If you wish for this to be over, Lady Sansa, all you need to do, is ask. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, ask your Queen nicely to fuck your ass harder. Promise that your arse will always be hers. That you will always be hers. That you pledge never-ending loyalty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

Which was exactly what Sansa didn't want to do. In fact, it was the last thing she wanted to do. But what choice did she have? She was no warrior, who could endure such pleasurable torture. Yes, she had known humiliation before, more than she cared to admit, but nothing like this. None which she found herself enjoying, and craving more. And oh Gods, did she want more of this. No, she needed more. And she would gladly give up her body, and even her arse, to this treatment, for the privilege of cumming like a whore with a dick up her bum. But she didn't want to surrender the North, which was the only thing which kept her from replying as long as she did. Even then, she could only take so much, before she lost any semblance of control.

"Make me cum, oh please, for the love of the Gods, make me cum!" Sansa whimpered pathetically, and desperately, "Please, in the name of all the Gods, old and new, fuck me harder. Fuck the hole you now own. Fuck my arse, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my whore arse. Prove it is what you say, your fuck hole! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, pound it hard and make me cum! Make me your bum sex loving bitch! Solidify your conquest of me, oh great conqueror, by ruining my shit hole and making me cum! Please? Oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, bum me! Bum me hard and deep! Please? Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh pleasssssssssseeeeeeeee, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, I PLEDGE MY LOYALTY! Oh Gods, I pledge my never-ending loyalty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Just please, please, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSS FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Of course, the evil bitch couldn't simply have mercy on her. No, she had to stretch out these moments to make Sansa Stark humiliate herself for her, before finally increasing the pace, giving her one more humiliation. Humiliation, which really felt like a reward, as it only took a small increase in the pace of the bumming to make Sansa cum, and after that Daenerys effortlessly made her cum over and over again from being bummed. But it was worth it for just that first orgasm, and the ones that followed. Which sealed the deal. No matter what the cost, Lady Stark would be the arse sex loving bitch of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Which was the last coherent thought the poor redhead had for quite a while, as all those climaxes melted together, making her feel like she was constantly cumming.

Daenerys chuckled with wicked delight as this uppity little bitch started cumming for her so hard that her cum squirted out of her cunt, and all over the coveted Iron Throne. Oh, if only the rest of House Stark could see their precious Sansa now, the Dragon Queen thought with a wicked grin. If they could see that she had become the anal whore of a Targaryen. Gods, that would be so very satisfying. Especially given that she had Sansa Stark bent over the Iron Throne, and was now not only butt fucking the little bitch, but was giving her a rectum wrecking. Maybe literally. Oh yes, after this, the prim and proper Lady Stark would not be able to sit down without thinking about her Queen. If she was able to sit down at all.

In truth, Daenerys would not wish that humiliation on even her worst enemies, and all the practice told her that no matter how hard she brutalized a butt hole, eventually it would return to it's original form. Yes, it would never be quite as tight as it was during the first time, but it was enough to function properly, and allow the poor girl to sit down without any physical discomfort. They would always remember though, Daenerys made sure of that. Just like she intended to get every drop of enjoyment that she could out of this virgin hole which was still so very tight for her. And of course, Sansa's butt cheeks were jiggling so beautifully, and even turning pinkish, from the assault of those thighs, the smacking of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room, along with the Stark bitch's cries of ecstasy.

All those things combined with the other end of the woman's weapon bashing against Daenerys's clit insured it was only a matter of time before she came too, and it was honestly very impressive she hadn't done so already, given the aforementioned circumstances. But this wasn't just any old butt fucking of one of her favourite servants, or some girl she would never see again. No, this was a Stark. THE Stark she had now picked to be her bride, in a bid to peacefully bring the North under her control. So she had to give the greatest performance of her life, and luckily for them both Queen Daenerys Targaryen had been unknowingly training for this for years. Which was why she mostly pounded that sweet little ass hole for as long as she could, and then when she was aching to cum she pushed them both over the edge with some verbal encouragement.

She also grabbed a handful of red hair, so she could yank Sansa's head back and smacked her ass with the other hand, while Daenerys yelled at the top of her lungs, the sound echoing throughout the Throne Room, "CUM FOR ME SANSA! CUM FOR YOUR QUEEN! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM LIKE THE LITTLE BUTT BITCH YOU ARE! MY LITTLE BUTT BITCH! OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE NOW, AND WHAT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE! MY FUCKING BUTT BITCH! MINE! ALL MINE! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, I OWN YOU! YOU'RE MY PROPERTY NOW! YOU PLEDGED YOURSELF TO THE RULER OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS, AND THE RULER OF YOUR ASS, AND NOW IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE MINE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Of course she didn't get to say much, until she herself went crashing over the edge of an amazing climax. To her credit, the Dragon Queen was able to push herself through it, and the several more that followed, but it was the beginning of the end. About that time the other girl went limp, Sansa Stark literally becoming nothing but an orifice for Queen Daenerys Targaryen to use for her pleasure. And oh, she certainly enjoyed using her. And promised she would do so on almost a daily basis from now on. Something which shouldn't be a problem, considering how much they both enjoyed it. Sadly, eventually even Daenerys's stamina ran out, and she collapsed down onto the body beneath her. Which wasn't very top-like of her, but she was willing to make this sacrifice for just a little more pleasure for them both, which would hopefully solidify Sansa's submission to her.

"Oh Sansa, your ass is perfect!" Daenerys moaned into the ear of her latest conquest, before chuckling wickedly, "Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, your ass is truly made for fucking."

There was a brief pause, then Sansa whimpered, "Thank you, your grace."

"You're very welcome, my Lady." Daenerys chuckled, before adding, "Although a more accurate term for you, is my butt slut. Isn't it?"

Another brief pause, and then another whimper from Sansa, "Yes, yes... your grace."

"Good girl." Daenerys chuckled, already feeling refreshed as she lifted herself up, and patted one of Sansa's butt cheeks, "Now, spread your cheeks for me."

"Your grace?" Sansa questioned, frowning in confusion, "What-"

"Did I stutter?" Daenerys questioned.

"No, your grace." Sansa whimpered, doing as she was told.

"Better." Daenerys huffed, "And remember to keep those cheeks spread until I tell you otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes, your grace." Sansa replied with another whimper.

Daenerys savoured that view for a few long seconds, before slowly beginning to pull her hips back, slowly beginning to pull that cock out of the other highborn girl's most private hole. Something which made the mighty Sansa Stark groan and squirm, but she didn't remove her hands from her cheeks, thus giving her Queen the best possible look at that forbidden hole stretching around the dick slowly leaving it. Admittedly, there was a moment where Sansa's grip loosened, but all it took was the Mother of Dragons clearing her throat, and her new anal bitch pulled those cheeks apart even more widely than before, and at the perfect time too. Oh yes, it was the perfect time for those cheeks to be spread nice and wide, so that Queen Daenerys Targaryen could truly admire her handiwork.

It was fun to remember just how rude, condescending and downright hostile Sansa Stark had been to her Saviour, and compare it to this version of the redheaded bitch. Oh Gods, Daenerys dearly wished she could capture this moment forever, as it was truly a work of art. Perhaps she would even commission a painting, to commiserate this perfect moment of conquest? Oh yes, she'd had plenty of triumphant moments, but none were better than this. Not even taking the Iron Throne, which had been a lifelong goal, was as satisfying as seeing Sansa Stark displaying her freshly gaped ass hole to her Queen, showing her that the bitch would indeed struggle sitting down for a while, and her bitch hole would be open for maybe the same amount of time. So open, that anyone in the right position, could see deep into her bowels.

"What are you?" Daenerys pushed.

There was a long pause, which seemed to last an eternity, and then the once proud Sansa Stark whimpered softly and pathetically, "I'm, I'm yours. I'm your bitch. Your bum sex loving bitch! I'm... I'm the bum bitch of Queen Daenerys Targaryen... The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and oh Gods... The Ruler of my ass."

"Good girl." Daenerys chuckled with delight, before ordering firmly, "Now prove it by sucking my cock."

Going ghostly pale Sansa immediately let go of her cheeks, lifted herself up and looked behind her, pleading, "No! No, please your grace, not that, anything, but that..."

Poor Sansa trailed off when she saw the look in Daenerys's eyes, and after only a brief pause, she lowered her head and whimpered in submission. She then moved closer to her Queen, only for Daenerys to move around her, so she could sit down upon the Iron Throne again. Partly because she was still tired, but mostly because it was a perfect place to do this. Something that Sansa clearly realized, given the next whimper she let out. However, again, she lowered her head, and did as she was told, crawling in between the legs of her new owner for her first experience with ass to mouth. One she approached like one heading for execution, but despite her clear disgust, she had the same reaction as the other women Daenerys had forced this particular act upon.

Namely, one of instant enjoyment, Sansa letting out a loud moan which echoed throughout the large room, followed by the sounds of Daenerys's chuckles. Which clearly increased Lady Stark's humiliation tenfold, but that was a very good thing. After all, if this new arrangement was going to work between them, then the Dragon Queen needed to put this bitch in her place right from the start, and make it very clear who was in charge. Something which didn't seem to be a problem, as Sansa Stark continued to prove herself to be a natural bottom. And in this case, an ass to mouth loving bottom, as she gave that butt flavoured cock a thorough blow job, as Daenerys stroked her hair gently, and thought about all the fun they could have in the future. Like maybe, with Sansa's sister? Yes, that could be fun. First though, she needed to make sure that her new bitch was thoroughly broken in.


End file.
